This invention relates generally to auditorium or stadium-type seating, and more particularly relates to auditorium or stadium-type seating which readily yields way to accommodate a person using a wheelchair.
In the past, persons confined to a wheelchair have had great difficulty in viewing a program at an auditorium or a stadium. The difficulty arises because auditoriums and stadiums do not typically incorporate viewing locations which are dedicated to accommodate a wheelchair. This, in turn, means that the number of wheelchair patrons which will be attending a function must be made known ahead of time whereby the appropriate number of seats can be physically removed from a designated area and stored. The space created from the removal of the seats can then be used by wheelchair personnel to enjoy the program.
This approach, although widely used, has several drawbacks. Firstly, the number of wheelchair persons must be made known ahead of time. Thus, the system is relatively inflexible inasmuch as it cannot accommodate any last minute cancellations or additions. Accordingly, wheelchair persons arriving unannounced must often be turned away and spaces dedicated for wheelchair users who cancel at the last minute or do not make their cancellation known, must go unused if sufficient time is not provided to reinstall the appropriate number of seats. Secondly, it is labor intensive, and, costly.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a seat which can be readily displaced for accommodating a person in a wheelchair.
It is an object of this invention to provide a compactible, seating apparatus of the type which yields way to accommodate an individual in a wheelchair.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a compactible seating apparatus which, when it is not displaced for accommodating an individual in a wheelchair, allows the seating space to be utilized in a conventional manner.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a compactible seating apparatus which can be quickly displaced from conventional usage to a store position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compactible seating apparatus which is economical to manufacture and maintain and extremely durable.